


Potter-thon

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Charlie and Sam are nerds, Dean ships Drarry, M/M, watching the HP films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Charlie and Sam make Dean watch Harry Potter. Cas too. prompt from faceless eater aka slendergirl





	

"'Sup Bitches?" Charlie yelled as she slammed the bunker door open. "I bring food and films!"

"What films?" Dean asked, as he looked up from the grilled cheese sandwich he had been eating.

"Harry Potter!" Charlie exclaimed.

Sam poked his head round the corner and said "Did I hear Harry Potter?"

"You guys are such nerds," Dean said. "Why do you want to watch those films you Dumbledorks."

"That's it Dean, get your boyfriend here," Charlie said. "We are having a Potter-thon!"

"What is a Potter-thon?" Dean asked as he silently called for Castiel. The angel appeared behind him.

"You know how you marathon Doctor Sexy MD," Sam said. "That's what we're going to do, just with Harry Potter."

The first film had Dean and Cas both feeling for the orphan boy picked on by his only family. They felt very happy for him when he got his letter. Dean of course was pretending to be completely unaffected by the film and celebrating along with the others when Gryffindor won the Quidditch match and then the house cup.

The second film had Charlie quivering with fear when the spiders first started to come down, she was laughing at Rupert Grint's awful scared face whilst she did. Castiel thought the snake being in the Chamber of Secrets was predictable. Dean thought the snake talking to Harry was creepy.

The third film had Sam feeling incredibly sorry for Sirius. He kind of knew the feeling of being trapped somewhere you shouldn't be for years on end. On that note, so did Dean, but he didn't make his empathy for the wizard too well known to the others.

The Fourth film reminded Sam and Dean of the time they faced a Dragon, which was completely different, yet still kind of similar to the battle between Harry and the Hungarian Horntail. When Cedric died Dean surreptitiously wiped the tear from his eye hoping no one noticed, but when he remembered that technically Edward Cullen had just died, he grinned.

The fifth film reminded Dean of Team Free Will. Which led him to try and work out which characters they each corresponded to.

The sixth, seventh and eighth films left Dean and Cas feeling confused and upset. When Dobby died Charlie was crying, she yelled "BUT HE WAS A FREE ELF!"

"So," Charlie said turning to the couple sat beside her, practically on top of each other. "What did you think?"

"It wasn't totally horrible," Dean said. "Hermione and Neville became pretty badass motherfuckers."

"They totally did!" Charlie agreed. "I mean when Hermione punches Draco in the face, marry me now sister!"

"I can kind of relate to Harry," Dean said. "You know, world on my shoulders, inability to stay dead and unable to survive without those around me, my friends and family."

"What does that make me?" Sam asked.

"Hermione," Dean told him.

"Ew, no," Charlie said. "No offence Sam."

"None taken," Sam said. "I agree wholeheartedly. Ew, no!"

"Spoilsport," Dean said.

Cas seemed to be taking Dean's comments very seriously. "If you are Harry, does that make me Cho or Ginny?" The angel asked.

Dean looked the angel in the eye and said "Draco."


End file.
